1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adiabatic engine, an engine capable of reusing exhausted energy, and a high pressure jet assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adiabatic engine having adiabatic members made from ceramics, which surround combustion chambers of combustion cylinders of the engine, so as to minimize heat loss in the combustion chamber and thereby maximize combustion efficiency, an engine capable of reusing, exhaust gas, which is otherwise wasted, to increase the power of the engine, and a high pressure jet assembly employing the engines as the driving engine of the jet assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At recent times, developed has been a turbo compound engine which employs ceramics having a superior heat resisting characteristic as materials defining combustion chambers of a gasoline engine such as a piston and a cylinder, so as to enable the engine to be operated without being cooled. In this engine, heat loss in the combustion chambers is reduced to thereby increase the exhausted energy, and the energy in the exhaust gas of high temperature not only is utilized in driving a supercharger but also is returned to the engine so as to increase the power of the engine.
As described above, when the engine is operated without being cooled, power for driving a fan or a pump for cooling the engine is not necessary and thereby thermal efficiency of the engine is improved. However, there is a fatal disadvantage in to that individual components of the engine, especially the pistons and the cylinders, are heated to high temperature, so that lubrication of the engine is almost impossible.
Meanwhile, in the case of a general engine, the exhaust gas produced according to the operation of the engine is not reused but is mostly discharged as it is into the atmosphere, so that the energy is wasted. Moreover, the carbide or nitride contained in the exhaust gas contaminates the atmosphere, thereby causing environmental pollution.
Further, the present applicant has proposed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/621,282, entitled xe2x80x9chigh-speed compression propulsion systemxe2x80x9d. In the system of the U.S. patent application, an inner space of an exhaust section of a driving engine is maintained in an atmosphere of high temperature by means of the wasted heat exhausted from the driving engine, so that the external air transferred at high speed from a suction port to an exhaust port is additionally expanded by the high temperature atmosphere. Thereafter, the expanded air is exhausted at high pressure through the exhaust port having a diameter smaller than that of the suction port, so that a strong propulsive power is obtained.
However, in the system of the U.S. patent application, when the driving engine is operated, the internal temperature of the system is extremely high, so that it is nearly impossible for the driving engine to endure the high temperature.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an adiabatic engine, in which ceramics having a superior heat resistance is disposed on an inner side surface of a cylinder, an upper surface and a cylindrical side surface of a piston, and lower surfaces of a cylinder head and valve seats, which together define a combustion chamber of the adiabatic engine, so as to prevent heat in the combustion chamber from being conducted to the exterior.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adiabatic engine, in which ceramics is disposed on inner surfaces of the components defining a combustion chamber of the adiabatic engine, so as to prevent heat in the combustion chamber from being conducted to the exterior, thereby enabling the engine to be cooled as little as possible or by an air-cooling method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an engine, which has an auxiliary cylinder operated by combustion gas exhausted through exhaust ports of the engine, so that the engine can reuse the wasted energy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adiabatic engine, in which temperature and pressure of the gas exhausted from the engine are increased and reused, so that the exhausted energy can be reused as much as possible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adiabatic engine, which has an additional auxiliary cylinder, so as to increase the time the combustion gas stay in the engine by twice of that in a conventional engine, thereby reducing the air pollution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high pressure jet assembly, which employs an adiabatic engine as a driving engine of the high pressure jet assembly, so that the driving engine can endure high temperatures, thereby improving performance of the high pressure jet assembly.
In order to accomplish this object, there is provided an adiabatic engine having at least one adiabatic member surrounding combustion chambers of the adiabatic engine, the adiabatic engine comprising: at least a cylinder having an inner side surface, on which the adiabatic member is formed extending longer than at least a stroke distance; at least a cylinder head having a lower surface, on which the adiabatic member is formed; at least a suction valve and at least an exhaust valve respectively having a lower surface, on which the adiabatic member is formed; and at least a piston having an upper surface and an outer side surface, on each of which the adiabatic member is formed, the adiabatic member formed on the outer side surface of the piston has a vertical length longer than at least the stroke distance, the piston having a sealing means fitted around a circumferential outer surface of the piston under the adiabatic member on the outer side surface of the piston.
It is preferred that the adiabatic member has a form of a layer and is made from ceramics.
It is preferred that the ceramics is formed of a ceramic sintered body, a ceramic coating layer, or a combination thereof.
The adiabatic engine may be employed in both a two-stroke cycle engine and a four-stroke cycle engine.
In the adiabatic engine, the adiabatic member provided at the inner side surface of the cylinder is a predetermined space apart from the adiabatic member provided at the outer side surface of the piston, so that, even while the piston reciprocates, the cylinder and the piston do not come into contact with each other, but the piston ring provided at the circumferential outer surface of the piston and the inner side surface of the cylinder, both of which are made from metal, are in contact with each other.
In the adiabatic engine as described above, the combustion chamber is surrounded by the adiabatic members, so that the combustion heat is not transferred to the cylinder and the piston which are in contact with each other, thereby obtaining a sufficient adiabatic effect. Therefore, there is no hindrance due to heat of high temperature in lubricating the engine even though the engine is not subjected to a separate forced cooling or a minimum cooling.
In accordance with another object of the present invention, there is provided an engine capable of reusing exhausted energy, the engine comprising: a first piston; a first cylinder in which the first piston is installed; a second piston; a second cylinder in which the second piston is installed; an auxiliary cylinder disposed adjacent to the first cylinder and the second cylinder; an auxiliary piston installed in the auxiliary cylinder; a crank shaft to which the first piston, the second piston, and the auxiliary piston are connected through connecting rods; and a cylinder head in which an exhaust port of the first cylinder and an exhaust port of the second cylinder are respectively connected with suction ports of the auxiliary cylinder, the cylinder head having suction valves and exhaust valves respectively disposed at suction ports and exhaust ports of the first cylinder, the second cylinder, and the auxiliary cylinder.
In the engine capable of reusing exhausted energy as described above, components defining the combustion chambers are provided with adiabatic members adhered to the chamber side surfaces of the components.
It is preferred that the auxiliary cylinder has a sectional area larger than each sectional area of the first and the second cylinders.
It is also preferred that the first and the second pistons are located at their top dead center when the auxiliary piston is located at its bottom dead center.
The engine may comprise at least one set of two main cylinders and one auxiliary cylinder.
In the engine, each of the exhaust valves of the first and the second cylinders may be connected with the suction valve of the auxiliary cylinder through;a common shaft.
In the engine as described above, the exhaust gas firstly burned in the first and second cylinders are alternately introduced into and expanded once again in the auxiliary cylinder, so that the energy, which is otherwise wasted, can be reused, and the combustion gas stays in the combustion chambers for twice as long as the conventional engines, so that the combustion gas can be sufficiently burned, thereby reducing exhausted pollutant. Further, since the exhaust gas is exhausted at low pressure, exhaust noise due to the exhaust gas is remarkably reduced.
In accordance with another object of the present invention, there is provided a high pressure jet assembly comprising: a housing including an operation section and an exhaust section integrated with each other, the operation section having a straight cylindrical shape, the exhaust section having a tapered cylindrical shape which has a decreasing diameter; an adiabatic engine extending along a center of the exhaust section, the adiabatic engine being supported by a supporting bracket, the adiabatic engine having adiabatic members surrounding combustion chambers of the adiabatic engine; a driving shaft of the adiabatic engine, which extends through the operation section, the driving shaft having a diameter increasing toward the exhaust section; a plurality of propellers assembled with the driving shaft, the propellers being spaced regular intervals apart; and fixed blades fixed before and after each of the propellers, the fixed blades extending in radial directions of the housing.
As described above, since the high pressure jet assembly employs the adiabatic engine as its driving engine, the driving engine of the high pressure jet assembly can endure high temperature.